First Come Chocolate Then Come Fat
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: What will happen when Kankuro gives Gaara a chocolate bar and he can't stop himself from eating it? Obviously he will become.......FAT! The big 'F'word. What will he do? OOC-ness ahead. Read on.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Author's note: Feels like doing this fiction because it seems kinda funny. So, don't flame me because I have bad grammar because I'm bad at it but I'm trying to improve.**

**

* * *

**

**In The Sand Sibling's House**

Gaara walks silently down the hall of their house. In the living room, Kankuro was sleeping on the couch with a chocolate bar in his hand. Gaara looks at him and quickly, Kankuro realized that someone was here. He wakes up and found Gaara staring at him.

"Kankuro, I'm bored." Gaara told him with his face looking bored and tired because of boredom.

"Sorry Gaara. I can't play board game with you tonight. I'm exhausted after Temari order me to clear the lawn today."

Yeah, you guess it. Kankuro stays up all night with Gaara sometimes but today, it was different. Kankuro was really tired and Temari was in Konohagalure to meet with Shikamaru.

"Then what should I do for the night?"

"Here." Kankuro tossed Gaara the bar of chocolate. Gaara stares at it and look at Kankuro who was now sleeping with a pillow covering his face. He narrowed his eyes on the bar of chocolate.

'What am I suppose to do with this junk?' He questioned himself.

Gaara walks to the sofa and take a sit. He looks around for the remote and found it under the sit. He turns on the television and flips through the channel. There were many commercials during this hour and then he saw the chocolate commercial. The person inside the commercial was sharing it with his girlfriend and they look really happy with it.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to eat this piece of brownish thing and then I will be able to find my heaven." He then tasted the chocolate bar and tears fill his eyes. He stands up, tap the table with his hand and yell, "THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED IN MY LIFE!!!" He said it in Gai's style.

Gaara begins to eat more and more and he can't stop himself from eating it whether he go on a mission or at home watching television. As day pass, he became really fat and not to mention lazy. Temari was shock to see his brother looking like a slug. His boyfriend was one already but Gaara, she can't imagine him being one heck of a slug and not to mention, he's fat too. Whenever they saw him sitting on the couch, they will giggle all the way.

It was then they have a mission to assassinate someone. They were in the forest and it seems kind of easy for them. The battle is on and it was getting heated. Normally, this type of assassination was easy because they have Gaara for the job but this time, it was only Temari and Kankuro who's fighting.

"Gaara, a little help here." Temari said to her little brother who is sitting under a tree munching his favorite chocolate bar. He looks up to Temari and raises his hand to give Temari the chocalate bar.

"Do you want the chestnut or the raisin with chocolate, nee-chan?" His sibling and the person who is going to be assassinated look at the innocent child handing a bar of chocalate to his sister.

"Thanks Gaara, eh-h, WAIT A SECOND!!! GAARA!!!"

"What?!"

"You are supposed to help us kill them. Come on, use Sabaku Sousou or whatsoever and finish them off." Their prey look at them with tearfull eyes.

"Okay." He keeps his chocalate into his pocket and begins to raise his hand up high. Everyone was tensed. "Sabaku Sou…I'm tired. I wanna go home now."

"Gaara you are such a lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy, little brat." Kankuro scolded him. Gaara narrowed his eyes and look away from Kankuro.

"I'll kill you if I can Kankuro, if you don't kill them now." He pointed to the person who is going to be assassinated.

"Fine, I'll do it then." Kankuro used Karasu and finishes them off.

They then head home after that. They walk through the forest and it was starting to rain. Temari and Kankuro run for their life but Gaara was lazily walking behind his sibling. He can't run or even walk faster because as I said earlier he's too fat.

"Hurry up Gaara or you will catch a cold later on." Temari said to him. Gaara was using his sand to shield him from the rain but it used too much chakra and tired him out. He collapsed on the ground and looks at his sibling for help.

"T-Temari, K-Kankuro…….."

Temari and Kankuro didn't know that their younger brother collapsed. They keep on running and left him behind without knowing they did.

Gaara lay there while the rain pours on him. He tries to think why his sibling will leave him behind and that thought made him cry.

Hours later, the rain has finally stopped and he got up. He dragged himself to the nearest river to quench his thirst. He looks into the reflection of himself and get a shock out of his life.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHY AM I SO FAT?" He asked himself in shock. "I'm already not handsome at birth and now I'm fat." He searches his pocket for the chocolate and throws it onto the river. "That thing is a creation of devil. I will never let that thing enter my mouth again." He tells himself.

"I must go on diet. I must get back my shape or I will stuck in this form forever. No wonder Temari and Kankuro ran away from me."

Suddenly out of the bushes, a squirrel walks near Gaara. He stare at the creature felt like tasting it. His mind was thinking of many ways to cook it already. He shook the thought away and slaps himself.

"What am I thinking about eating this furry creature? It look so hairy and it somewhat reminded me of someone."

With the help of the forest creature, he dance and he run to get his usual size back. In the deep forest, you can hear the beats of music playing and if you look deeper, you will see Gaara doing aerobic with his forest friends.

"Left, right. Up, and down. Shake your booty and yeah."

Within a month, he managed to get back his usual self and was very happy about it. He says farewell to his forest friends and head back to Sunagakure. At home, Temari and Kankuro waited for him.

"Where have you been Gaara? We thought we lost you." Temari hugged Gaara.

Kankuro walks over to them. "Yeah, you make me and nee-chan worry sick."

"I thought you two dump me in the forest because I was too fat." Gaara told them.

"Hmm, now to think of it, I don't really like you when you are fat." Kankuro joked. "Here, have some chocolate, you must be hungry." Kankuro handed him the chocolate bar.

Gaara's eyes went wide. He jumped and run around the house. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!! AHHH!!! AHHH!!! Help me dear God."

Temari and Kankuro exchanges glance and look at their brother. "What got into him this time?"

"Is it the wahing machine?" Kankuro joked.

**The End**

* * *

**Pandora:** So how was it? I hope it is okay. Kinda OOC don't you think. So, anyone wants me to continue any fiction? Go to my biodata and search for the URL to my Deviantart Gallery. I have many picture there.

**Gaara:** Nearly all of them is me and Hinata and Naruto and..........Who again?


End file.
